Given the advent of applications and services directed to marketing opportunities and social networking, it has become increasingly important to accurately determine the location or position of wireless devices. As such, location information systems have recently experienced a great deal of interest and popularity.
Location information systems include outdoor navigation technologies based on global-navigation-satellite-systems and global positioning systems (e.g., GNSS, GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, COMPASS, etc.). However, navigation technologies do not work well for indoor applications, as indoor environments do not facilitate the effective reception of satellite signals. As a result, indoor navigation technologies have been recently developed that are based on wireless communication networks (e.g., WLAN, WWAN, etc.). However, such technologies are specifically designed and used for communication purposes and are, therefore, not necessarily optimized for location information services.